


What a Cruel World

by asahinayuuta



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahinayuuta/pseuds/asahinayuuta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything happened so fast<br/>but everything fell<br/>and nothing was deserved</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Cruel World

Everything happened so fast /// 

His smile - when he used it - was infectious, almost toxic and often used on you. And you fell for it, hard. 

He was so happy at the time generally pleased, but you could read his face - he was contemplating something, and you didn’t understand it at all, he had never been this happy, when playing with ammunition in his mind. 

His eyes were so bright, telling his story at a constant. They reminded you of everything he ever told you about him, his illness, his luck. 

He played with words as if they were simply an instrument, they were often tuned and came out in clear understandings of the opus, but syncopation occurred and accented the unexpected. His words were almost stronger than he at times. 

The noise of the city was at a minimum, so it is understandable he was out, but what made him play with that thought that day. Something incredibly powerful, something incredibly powerless all at the same time; in his mind anyway. 

In your mind you had always thought about it, how everything would turn out.  
\-- but you decided against every time, but you never should have left it up to him.

In many’s eyes, he is rather powerless. In your eyes, he was facing something that takes only the truest of strengths, and you don’t mean any disease, but atop that, you mean his life. 

You wish you weren’t the only one that can really be there to care. 

For he could have a world tomorrow -- 

a world of strangers that didn’t know him well, or even at all -- 

a world of people that are there for you, or because of his status. 

A world of nothing fair, a world in which he deserved more in. 

\\\\\ but everything fell at dynamite speed that day

“Hajime, I love you, but you can't love me back. I am unpredictable. You never know what will happen with me next, like the anxiousness produced from a fully loaded shotgun. You never know when it could kill me or the other person being affected. I am the definition of everything no one should care for; should have to handle”, he said to you, right as your mouth twitched up, you saw what came next.  
He didn’t even mean to. 

But it happened. 

And you didn’t stop it. 

You couldn’t stop it. 

His speech was given with his brightest smile, the best attitude, the warmest eyes;  
all presenting the worst idea. 

You hate to think of how he had to say that, how you never said anything before hand. How you didn’t even think before hand, because his words left you immobile.

You thought the sounds of the city were at a low -- he died with a headache, for sure. The city sounds were drowned out because you were drowning everything out as he talked; the city, the people, the movement, the nature, yourself. The car. 

The car hit the crosswalk he stood in with amazing speed, taking him with it. The gory mess was something of utter abomination and torment. You are haunted by that night. 

You know you wished something different for him - something more peaceful - something he deserved, something that was not that. 

He was a happy soul when using his own personality. 

When he was not overwhelmed by bad and good luck,  
or disease,  
or medication,  
or sorrow,  
or discontent,  
or animosity. 

/// \\\\\ 

nothing that happened  
that night was okay,  
deserved, or simply  
even expected. But  
it all happened. 

Because the world is cruel.  
And unlucky.


End file.
